madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
POWERLESS.fla
POWERLESS.fla is a canon animation by Krinkels, featuring Deimos as the protagonist. It is the fourth and penultimate installment of the Deimos' Adventures series and continues where ANAMNESIS.fla left off. It was first shown in a livestream on June 17. Plot Picking up where the story left off in ANAMNESIS.fla, several hooks fly out from the block that had just crushed Deimos, causing the part of the room with the A.T.P. soldat's corpse to detach. The block then lifts, causing Deimos to be dragged literally through the floor into the opened void. He then slides down a wall in the same fashion, before grabbing onto a lever and pulling it down. This causes the building to tilt, and Deimos lands on a platform just below. Just then, a tentacle appears from the roof of the overhang (resembling Hank's claw arm from Madness Aggregation), stabbing Deimos in the neck and throwing him through an outlined portion of the wall. On the opposite side of the wall, Deimos is dropped by the tentacle onto a plateau, where an A.T.P. engineer approaches. The engineer reaches for his L22 as the screen distorts, making the A.T.P. Engineer appear like his enhanced self for brief flashes. As the engineer prepares to shoot Deimos, he then gets up, and vomits a strange black substance onto the ground. Deimos then slams the ground with his fists, causing a block to rise from the ground and leave the engineer halfway-encased in it. Another QBZ-95-wielding engineer approaches, with the same distorted effect occurring to him as well. As Deimos convulses, the engineer strangely turns around, giving Deimos a chance to grab the L22 and shoot the engineer. However, the engineer turns into Deimos wearing the A.T.P. mask when shot, and the lighting briefly dims. When Deimos attempts to proceed forward, the tentacle strikes itself into the ground, causing Deimos to be telepathically sent into the ground as well, and drags him back, leaving a hole for an enhanced A.T.P. engineer (who appears normal when the screen distorts) to jump out. Deimos shoots the engineer, but another block rises when he collapses, encasing Deimos within, similar to what had just occurred earlier with the first engineer. The episode then ends. Weapons Image:L22 MC8.png|L22 Image:Mossberg ANAMNESIS.png|Mossberg 500 Image:MP7 POWERLESS.png|MP7 Image:QBZ MC6.png|QBZ-95 Trivia *The episode contains many references to Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, such as the crustacean-like tentacle stabbing Deimos, the appearance of the enhanced A.T.P. engineers, the guns that the engineers are using, and even the appearance of Deimos wearing the A.T.P. mask. **The scene where the A.T.P. engineer (briefly flashing its enhanced self) is about to shoot Deimos while he is lying on the ground resembles Deimos' death scene in Aggregation. **When Deimos is impaled by the tentacle, it reflects a scene after his death in Madness 9, when Hank impaled Deimos' corpse in a similar way to use it as shield. *In the scene where Deimos pulls a lever, the outlined portion of the wall that Deimos is smashed through reads "WAS THERE A DOOR HERE? I DO NOT REMEMBE..." Another outline briefly appears in the final scene as Deimos walks to the right, reading "'NO'T HERE", along with an arrow pointing to a door that reads "DUMB IDIOT". *It has been theorized that the scene the tentacle throws Deimos into is the area where Aggregation ends and Abrogation begins, but mirrored. As noted above, the surface the tentacle pushes Deimos through is marked "Was there a door here?", and the wall Deimos is thrown out of resembles the wall with the door he went through while carrying Hank's body, which he does not return to alive. The "NOT HERE" door is where Deimos entered the area in Aggregation, and the arrow points towards a door that did not exist in the animation. Category:Animations Category:Deimos' Adventures Category:Madness Combat episodes